Yu IlHan
Yu IlHan(Korean: 유일한) is the main protagonist of the Everyone Else is a Returnee. Personality Workaholic. Loner. Children: Liera: Yu Ara and Yu Arang Na YuNa: Yu Ian and Yu Ina (Twins) Helièna: Yu Jin, Kang MiRae: Yu Se-ah Erta: Yu Sira Ericia: Yu Ilwoo, Yu Ijoon and Yu Samyul (Triplets) Phiria: Yu Jia Contracted Dragon: Yumir Ex-Contracted Angel: Erta, Liera,Spiera Now Human Angels: Liera, Erta History He was left on Earth alone while everyone else was sent away to other worlds to prepare for the Great Cataclysm because he had an innate concealment ability which can escape even God's eyes. Heaven sent an angel named Lita to help him train for ten years until they returned, but after ten years humanity didn't return and Yu IlHan resumed his preparations for the Great Cataclysm by training his body, martial arts, weapons and learning all the languages of the world and reading all of the books etc. in a span of 1000 years where Lita stayed with him.In the end of the preparation he was forced to be separated from Lita and he vows that he will be a higher existence and see her again. The 1000 years is known as "The forgotten millennium" Techniques God’s judgement- A spike spear thrown vertically filled with magic while drawing a pitch black line that connects the skies and the Earth. Possesses an overwhelming destructive power that seems like it could split apart anything. Spear Drop-''' Hundreds of bone spears appear in the air and pierced the mobs of enemies. This attack uses with the inventory’s remote collection function, the weight transfer function and gravity, Yu IlHan attacks from top-down, with extreme speed, and augmented by Absolute accuracy, it is an attack that can not fail. '''Swapping- Swapping armor in mid battle with as little delay as possible in order to make use of each armor's resistance and attributes depending on the environment. Unlimited Stamina - Using Transcendent Regeneration, rest energy, and rest drinks allows Yu Ilhan to constantly stay awake and move about for an extended period of time. Unlimited Superhuman Strength - Using Transcendent Regeneration, rest energy, and rest drinks allows Yu Ilhan to constantly apply Superhuman Strength for an extended period of time without any cooldown. Unlimited Leaps - Using the shock wave from Ruin Calling allows Leap to reset thus allowing Yu Ilhan to Leap continuously without landing. White Flame - Mixing Eternal Flame, Blaze, Purple Flame from the Orochi Spear, and/or other flames (BloodFlame from the Dragon Whip), along with Dragonic Blood allows Yu Ilhan to make a sun-like white flame of destruction. After mastering Blaze and gaining the Blessing of Fire, it becomes a half translucent, half white flame. Meteor - By covering Destroyer's Flying Fortress's barrier with Blaze, and applying weight transfer onto it, Yu Ilhan can make an artificial meteor. Blessings Titles Classes Primary Classes Secondary Classes Abilities Passive Skills |} Passive Skills |} Equipment and Weapons Note- All of Yu IlHan's weapons get stronger after use/repairs: |} |} |} |} |} - |} |} |} |} Trivia * Yu IlHan actually did not know how long he was actually stuck in the time freeze until it was revealed later on in the chapters because he stopped counting after 50 years passed, greatly surpassing the promised time limit of 10 years. * Miss Malatesta: "He isn’t someone to die just because someone killed him.” Ch.109 * One cannot acquire experience from those under level 100 after acquiring 3rd class. * Yu Ilhans description of cooked Dragon Meat. “It gently melts in my mouth as soon as a bite on it. On top of the being-and-not-being like chewy feeling,an absurd fragrance explodes in my mouth and it’s as if there’s a festival in my mouth! Oooh, Carnival!” *Yu Ilhan admires Gordon Ramsay. (The author said so) Category:Character